Love
by GruviaFan99
Summary: Follow Gray & Juvia Fullbuster on this journey filled with ups and downs , a journey called life.
1. Trials & Tribulations

_**"When the world says, 'Give up,' Hope whispers, 'Try one more time.'"**_

" _ **What isn't today might be tomorrow"**_

" _ **Fall seven times , get up eight"**_

Chapter 1 : Trials & Tribulations

November - December

Juvia and Gray Fullbuster had been married for three years and were finally ready to expand their family , Juvia and Gray had been trying for three months to conceive and to their disappointment the tests constantly read negative. The frustration was wearing on Juvia's happy spirit , since the third negative result Juvia became sad and began to contemplate giving up on ever being able to conceive. As much as Gray tried to make her feel better Juvia always pushed him away , constantly blaming herself for not being able to give Gray the happiness that she felt he deserved to have. Gray couldn't help but to feel sad he wanted to just be able to give his wife the only thing she wished to have , he remembered asking her what she wanted for Christmas being that it was the end of November .

 _ **Flashback**_

"All Juvia wants is to be able to finally see a positive pregnancy test" said Juvia beginning to cry

Gray began to tear up , seeing his wife extremely sad was the hardest thing for him to endure he never ever wanted to see her cry.

Gray grabbed Juvia into a tight hug

"Juvia were going to get through this together , I just don't want to see you crying and upset anymore" said Gray wiping the tears that left his wife's eyes.

"Juvia is sorry for making Gray upset , I just feel like maybe this is sign that I am not fit to be a mother" replied Juvia more tears falling

"Hey don't say that , Juvia you will be an amazing mother to our child don't even worry about things like that" said Gray hugging her tightly

Juvia said nothing , all she could do was cry against the shoulder of the man she loved.

 _ **Present Time**_

Today was December 13th , 12 days until Christmas and Juvia's hopes of becoming a mother was slowly dying.

Juvia told Gray that she needed to be alone , of course Gray tried to talk her out of it but after her constant pleas he finally gave in and went to the guild.

The girls of fairy tail all knew about Juvia's trouble with conceiving and felt horrible when they wanted to visit Juvia , Gray always told them it wasn't a good idea . The girls understood and instead would call and talk to Juvia trying to raise her spirits.

Gray walked into the guild and sat at the bar

"Hello Gray" said Mirajane smiling

"Hi Mira" replied Gray with a smile that wasn't as bright as it usually was

"Is Juvia feeling alright today ?" asked Mirajane wiping glasses

"She's not doing to well it's getting so close to Christmas and still no luck she's losing hope" replied Gray sadly

"I know it will happen for you guys when the time is right , Juvia will be an amazing mother" replied Mirajane

Gray gave Mira a reassuring smile

After a few hours of being at the guild , Gray decided to head home he needed to be with Juvia .

He knew Juvia wasn't a person who did well with being by herself especially with what she was going through.

When Gray walked into his house , all the lights were off the only light was the light of the Christmas tree in their living room. Juvia was sitting on the couch crying , he knew that this Christmas would be the hardest for her all she wanted was to be pregnant . Gray walked over to the couch and sat next to Juvia wrapping his arms around her as she cried , after weeks of trying to comfort her she finally gave in.

"Juvia" said Gray looking at his wife

"Yes" replied Juvia still crying against his chest

"Tomorrow lets try again" said Gray rubbing his wife's back as she cried

"Is Gray sure he wants to even keep trying , it seems like every time we try the tests always are negative ?" replied Juvia

"Yes I'm very sure about this , we can't give up on having a child now we have come too far for that so tomorrow we will try again OK ?" said Gray tearing up

"OK" replied Juvia still crying

Gray hugged his wife tighter than he had ever hugged her before , he knew that the only thing she wanted was a child and he knew he had to help reach that goal.

 _ **Christmas Morning**_

Juvia woke up early that morning to take a pregnancy test , she was never so anxious to know if the constant trying last week was worth it.

Juvia walked out of the room without waking Gray up and walked down the hall to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"OK Juvia don't get your hopes up , Gray says we can't give up so if this is not the right time it's not the right time" said Juvia to herself

Juvia opened the cabinet and found her box of pregnancy tests , she felt her hand shake as she opened up the box to the test she was about to take.

"OK Juvia you know this whole process Juvia can do this" said Juvia getting nervous

After Juvia took the test all she could do was wait two to three minutes , that two to three minutes always felt like eternity for her.

She decided to leave and come back , so that the two to three minute wait wouldn't feel as long.

After the what felt like an eternity of waiting Juvia walked into the bathroom , picking up the test not looking at the result yet.

Juvia counted to three and then opened her eyes , tears began to stream down her face and this time they were happy tears.

The test read positive , she couldn't believe that she was pregnant something she had been wishing for finally came true.

Juvia decided before telling Gray she would take another one a little later just to be sure , but she couldn't help but to feel excited.

Gray woke up to the smell of breakfast , he walked downstairs and found his wife flipping pancakes.

"Morning Juvia" said Gray walking over to her kissing her cheek

"Good morning Gray" replied Juvia smiling something she hadn't been able to do lately

"I see your happy this morning , I am so glad to finally see a smile on your face again" said Gray smiling setting the table

"It is Christmas after all who can be sad on a day like this" replied Juvia placing the pancakes on a plate

"Very true" replied Gray smiling at his wife

Juvia walked over to the table with the pancakes and placed three on both of their plates

The couple sat down and enjoyed their breakfast talking about the Guild's Christmas party that night , and how good it would be for Juvia to see all of her friends again.

About an hour later Juvia decided to get ready , she also wanted to take another test just to make sure she was officially pregnant.

Juvia smiled so brightly seeing another positive result , she couldn't help but to smile after finally being able to see the result she had been hoping to see for quite some time.

Juvia decided to place the test in a box and wrap it while Gray was getting himself ready , she couldn't wait for Gray to open the box.

Gray walked into their bedroom

"Gray Juvia has something for Gray to open" said Juvia handing him the box

"I thought we were going to wait until the party tonight to open our gifts to each other" replied Gray confused

"Juvia thinks Gray will want to open this one up now" said Juvia smiling at her husband's confused expression

"Alright then" replied Gray smiling untying the bow on the box

Gray sat on their bed and opened the gift , he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was in the box.

Juvia began to tear up seeing the excited expression on her husbands face , she was so happy she could finally give him the happiness he deserved.

"Were going to be parents ?" asked Gray excited

"Were going to be parents Gray finally we will have a little one of out own" replied Juvia tears streaming down her face

Gray kissed Juvia , he couldn't believe that he was finally going to be father .

He had finally been able to give Juvia what she wanted a gift that couldn't be bought , they were finally going to be parents.

 _ **Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story !**_


	2. The Baby's Gender Is? & Parenting Advice

**Authors Note : Before this chapter begins I would like to thank all the people who read the first chapter and the people who wrote such sweet reviews. I am thinking about combining two one shots for some chapters** **when I decide to do this the chapter will have two titles** **, let me know** **if you like this idea in the review section.**

" _It's an amazing feeling to know that life is actually growing inside your body. The first time you see the ultrasound and you see the little bones and you_ _realize_ _that it's part of you and it's in your care is life changing and this sort of protective instinct has taken over_ _"- Halle Berry_

Chapter 2 : The Baby's Gender Is ? & Parenting Advice

April

It had been five months since the Fullbuster's found out that they were expecting a child , the two were so excited today was the day that they would find out the gender of their little one.

Juvia couldn't help but to feel excited , she was so happy she would finally be able to stop referring to their baby as it.

Juvia and Gray were both equally as excited to find out the gender , both Gray and Juvia had two different guesses on the gender of the baby.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was the week before the ultrasound that would determine if their child was going to be a girl or a boy

"Gray what do you think the baby's gender is" asked Juvia rubbing her baby bump

"I think it's a girl" replied Gray sitting down next to his wife touching the bump

"Juvia thinks the baby is a boy which gender would Gray prefer the baby to be?" asked Juvia looking at Gray

"All I want is to have a healthy baby , no matter the gender as long as he or she is healthy I will be happy" replied Gray kissing the baby bump

"Gray" said Juvia smiling at her husband

"Yes" replied Gray looking up at Juvia

"Juvia is really happy , Juvia never expected to ever be able to have a child and now it is possible and it's all because of you Gray" said Juvia tearing up

Gray hugged his wife

"I'm happy too Juvia , but it's not just because of me it's also because of you" replied Gray wiping the tears that fell from her eyes

 _ **Present Time**_

The doctor began to squeeze the gel on Juvia's bump , Juvia couldn't help but to flinch at how cold the gel was.

"Alright are you two ready to find out the gender of your child" asked grabbing the wand

"Yes" said both Gray and Juvia

The doctor began to move the wand on her bump and began to look for the baby

"Mr. and congratulations your having a little girl" said

Juvia began to cry

Gray couldn't help but to smile , in another four months he would have a baby girl.

Gray kissed his wife's cheek , they were going to be the parents of a little girl.

Later that night Juvia couldn't help but to continue to smile while watching the ultrasound on their TV , just seeing her daughter on the ultrasound made her more excited for the day she could hold her little baby.

Gray sat next to his wife and placed a hand on her belly

"What are we going to name her?" asked Gray looking at the ultrasound displayed on the TV

"Juvia thinks that our daughter should be named after Ur , Ur played a huge role in Gray's life if it wasn't for Ur Juvia would have never met Gray and Juvia. Would that be okay with Gray? " asked Juvia smiling at her husband

Gray was speechless , he was so happy that Juvia wanted to name their first born child after his teacher someone he looked up to someone he truly missed.

"I would love that Juvia" replied Gray tears forming in his eyes

Juvia smiled at Gray and then she hugged him

After that the couple went through tons of names , Juvia finally figured out a name that would be perfect for their daughter.

"Uriel" said Juvia smiling touching her bump

"Uriel Fullbuster I love it " replied Gray smiling at the name

"Then it is settled your name is Uriel" said Juvia talking to her unborn child

Parenting Advice

May

Juvia was now six months along , she had only three more months until Uriel would be born. This meant that she had so many concerns about being a mother , she knew exactly who she needed to talk to on the subject of being a mom.

Juvia decided to invite over two of her closest friend's Lucy and Levy , she knew if anyone knew more about being a mom it would be the two of them.

"Juvia is scared of giving birth , Juvia has read about how painful the experience can be" said Juvia

"It is painful trust me , I remember how ready I was to kill Natsu until I heard Nashi cry it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard in my life. I remember forgetting how much pain I went through , all I could think about was how happy I was to finally get to hold her " replied Lucy smiling at the memory

"I can relate delivering twins was one of the most painful experiences of my life , but just like Lucy once I got to hold Landon and Gavin in my arms I forgot all about how painful it was." said Levy smiling at Juvia

"That made Juvia feel a bit better , is there anything else Juvia should know" asked Juvia

"The first few weeks will be hard , as long as you and Gray work as a team you two should be fine." replied Levy

"That's a good point , the first night home was one of the toughest nights for Natsu and I. It will be difficult , but what helped us was finding a routine that worked for us. Find what works for you and Gray , once you find that routine you will eventually feel like pros." said Lucy

"Didn't Nashi having colic make it harder on you two Lucy?" asked Juvia rubbing her belly

"Absolutely , all she would do was cry and cry but finding what would help her to stop being fussy was a big help as well ." replied Lucy smiling

"Another thing to remember Juvia is that everything you do won't be perfect , don't stress yourself out trying to be the perfect parent. Just try to be the best that you can be , as long as you are doing that you will be fine" said Levy

"Juvia is glad you mentioned that Levy , Juvia has been worried about not being a good mom" replied Juvia looking sad

Lucy placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder and smiled

"Juvia your going to be an amazing mother" said Lucy smiling

"Does Lucy really feel that way?" asked Juvia

"Of course I do , Juvia you are one of the most kindhearted people I have met in my life. When you and Gray told us the news that you were going to have a baby , I was so happy for the two of you because the two of you are going to be amazing parents." replied Lucy giving Juvia a reassuring smile

"I feel the same way Lucy does Juvia" agreed Levy smiling at the water mage

Juvia began to tear up

Lucy and Levy hugged the teary eyed mage , they couldn't help but feel happy for their friend. The two knew how much Gray and Juvia went through to conceive , now seeing their friend six months along made them so happy.

"Thank you for making Juvia feel better" said Juvia smiling when they pulled away from the hug

"Your welcome" replied both Levy and Levy

Gray was currently at Natsu and Lucy's house , he figured it would be a good time to talk to Natsu and Gajeel about being a father.

"Child birth is scary , when Lucy was giving birth to Nashi I felt like she was going to kill me. I don't how many times she threatened me , whenever I told her that it was OK she would give me a death glare " said Natsu watching his daughter play with the two Redfox twins

"Yeah book worm wasn't any better , Levy swore so much while giving birth to the boys it scared the hell out of me. I have never heard her swear so much since we've been married , Levy squoze my hand so hard I thought my hand was going to break off" replied Gajeel

"You two are scaring me" said Gray looking terrified

"Despite how scary the experience can be , when you see your child for the first time you will forget all about the threats and glares. Seeing Nashi for the first time was amazing , all I could do was stare at her and smile. Seeing Lucy smile after the pain she went through made me so happy , watching her hold our daughter made me tear up a bit." replied Natsu smiling at his daughter

Gajeel and Gray both began to crack up

"You teared up , that's a site to see" said Gray laughing

"Yeah that's hard to believe coming from someone like you" agreed Gajeel laughing

"Yeah I teared up a bit , so what you can't tell me you didn't shed a tear" said Natsu glaring at the iron dragon slayer

"Nope" replied Gajeel

Lily walked over to the three guys

"If I am not mistaken you cried when the boys were born , Levy even has a picture of it" said Lily busting Gajeel out

That made Natsu join in with Gray's laughter

"Shut up cat , I wasn't cryin my allergies were acting up " replied Gajeel

"OK what ever you want to believe" replied Lily rolling his eyes

"Is there anything else I should be prepared for ?" asked Gray changing the subject

"Well the first few weeks will be hell for you and Juvia , the baby will keep you on your toes. I remember when Nashi developed colic , all she would do was cry and cry. I wouldn't wish what we went through on anyone , it sucks to hear your child cry like that" replied Natsu

"The boys didn't have colic but they kept Levy and I up , we would get one to sleep and then the other would cry or if one woke up and cried the other would wake up. Once we would doze off we would be woken up once again , after the boys found a routine we got more sleep it takes time to get a routine for yourself but after you do it will be much easier on the two of you" said Gajeel

"Did you two ever feel like you wouldn't be a good father" asked Gray

"Yes" replied both looking at their kids

"From the moment Lucy got pregnant , my mind was always filled with fear that I wouldn't be a good father to Nashi." said Natsu

"Same here , the fear of not being a good father made me more and more nervous for the moment when I would hold the two of them in my arms." replied Gajeel

"How did you get over the fear?" asked Gray

"I talked to Lucy and told her about the fear I felt , once I told her what the fear was it made me feel better. She even told me she had fears herself , I guess it helped to get it off my chest" replied Natsu

"Just remember that everything you do will not be perfect , being a parent for the first time aint easy but remember you will have Juvia there to get through it with you" said Gajeel

The words the two dragon slayers spoke gave Gray a reassuring feeling , Gray decided to take Natsu and Gajeel's advice. Maybe he wouldn't be a perfect father , but that's OK as long as he did his best and had Juvia by his side he could get through it.

Taking in what their friend's said about being parents , the Fullbuster couple felt better about the day their daughter would be born. They both felt as ready as they could ever feel about having a child , with less than three months left they had to be ready.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter two , the next chapter will be out as soon as possible hopefully by the end of this week.**

 **If you are enjoying this story so far**

 **please Follow this story so you will be aware when add a new chapter.**

 **Also please write reviews , I love to read them and see what your thoughts are about my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading Love.**


	3. Special Delivery

Chapter 3 - Special Delivery

" _ **It is said that women in labor leave their bodies ... They travel to the stars to collect the souls of their babies , and return to this world together"**_

" _ **Water is the driving force of all nature" - Leonardo Da Vinci**_

AN: Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in weeks the reason being is that prom was coming up , now that that's over I have the time to update Love. In this chapter Juvia is finally going to give birth to Uriel , water birthing is such a beautiful thing .I  
felt like it would be absolutely be something Juvia would do being that she is a water mage , her child's first experience of life would be in water. If you want some information on water birth here is a link , pregnancy/water-birth/ . I hope you  
guys enjoy this chapter !

(I am warning you now I am no expert on pregnancy , I mean I am sixteen and going to be seventeen on Monday so if I get something wrong I am terribly sorry)

It was August 13th at three in the morning , Juvia had just been woken up by painful contractions that were five minutes apart. Juvia knew this had to mean she was in labor , the feelings of excitement and pain washed over Juvia this was the day that  
she would meet her daughter.

"Gray wake up" said Juvia nudging her husband

Gray wouldn't budge he just turned over to the other side of the bed , and mumbled something. Juvia knew that Gray wasn't a morning person , but she needed to get the him up and fast.

"Gray please get up Juvia needs you to get up" said Juvia feeling another contraction hit her

Gray still didn't get up , this was starting to piss Juvia off this wasn't the time for Gray to be sleep.

"Gray!" said Juvia pretty pissed off

Gray looked up at his wife and frowned

"Your waking me up because ?" asked Gray half sleep

"Juvia is in labor , if Gray wishes to live he needs to get the hell up" replied Juvia through another contraction

Gray knew not to take his wife's threatening aura lightly , he knew that she was in pain a greater pain than he had ever felt.

Gray got up and helped his wife out of the bed , he hated seeing her in pain like this no one had to tell him about how bad labor could be he remembered when Lucy went into labor with Nashi at the guild she was as scary as Erza that day she even scared  
Erza that day.

Gray called their midwife and let her know that Juvia's contractions were five minutes apart , she told him to fill up the pool with warm water.

Juvia wanted to deliver Uriel in water , she wanted to have a water birth and Gray was totally OK with that.

By the time the pool was filled the mid wife and her team had walked through the door and shortly after Juvia's water broke, Gray couldn't help but to smile he was going to be a dad soon.

Once everything was set up Gray saw his wife start to calm down , it seemed like the water was helping her contractions a little.

It was finally time for Juvia to push , Uriel was trying to come into the world.

"Juvia you can do it" said Gray kissing his wife's cheek

"Juvia can't do it the pain is too much" replied Juvia in tears

Gray couldn't help but to let tears fall from his eyes he couldn't take watching her in pain like this , he felt useless he couldn't take this pain she felt away.

After just a few more pushes , the couple finally heard the sound they had been waiting to hear for nine months.

The sound of crying could be heard throughout the entire room , Uriel Fullbuster was born.

"A healthy baby girl" said the midwife with a huge smile on her face

Juvia held Uriel in her arms as tears rushed down her face , no matter how tired Juvia was she couldn't help but to smile.

Gray's P.O.V

I have just witnessed something amazing , the birth of our daughter Uriel Fullbuster .I look at my wife's smiling face , though she is tired she still can manage to smile and talk to our little girl.

I kiss my wife and continue to look back at our daughter , as I look at her it seems like my whole world has changed.

Our daughter is a mix of both Juvia and I , she has my hair but it's the same texture as her mother's hair , she also has her mother's nose and her mother's eyes.

All I know is that she is absolutely stunning.

The midwife let me hold my daughter , that little being in my arms was my second reason to live.

My daughter's tiny palm squeezed my index finger , who knew something so small could have so much power over a grown man with a icy heart.

I watch as the birthing team weighs my daughter , bathes her and places her into her little outfit ,which is a light purple onesie with socks and a hat to match .

Later that night I sat in our bedroom holding our daughter , my little girl.

Regular P.O.V

Juvia walked into our bedroom with a smile on her face , she looked so happy.

"Gray Juvia needs to feed Uriel does Gray mind if Juvia holds Uriel for a moment ?" asked Juvia sitting next to Gray

"Yep and right after you have to promise me you'll let me rock her to sleep" replied Gray handing their daughter to his wife

"Of course daddy can rock Uriel to sleep" said Juvia beginning to feed the baby

Gray couldn't stop staring at his wife and his daughter , these were the two precious lives that he would continue to protect until the day he died.

Gray couldn't help but stare at his sleeping daughter as he held her in his arms , he never wanted her to stop being that small.

"I love you Uriel" whispered Gray placing his daughter in the crib across the room from them

This was the start of a brand new life for the Fullbusters

 _ **I know this chapter is short but still I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 Special Delivery , Gray is such a great dad already. Gray loves Uriel already it shows , this little girl already has him wrapped around her tiny itty bitty finger .**_

 _ **The next two chapters will be a blast into the past , by the past I mean Gray and Juvia 's first date , first kiss , proposal and wedding day.**_

 _ **After that you will get more chapters about Uriel and all her adorable moments!**_

 _ **Alright guys I will talk to you in the next installment of Love!**_

 _ **Make sure to follow Love , so you will know exactly the moment I update!**_

 _ **Also please leave reviews about what you thought about the chapter , I love reading your thoughts , ideas and questions.**_


	4. Blast From The Past : Our First Date

Chapter 4 - Our First Date

" _ **We were on our first date and as I looked into her eyes , I knew that we would be spending our lives together"**_

It had been six weeks since Juvia and Gray's daughter Uriel was born , they had finally gotten used to having a baby around the house. Their new schedules consisted of being woken up at 2:00 am , 4:00 am and again at 6:00 am , the first two weeks were torture for the new parents finding it hard not being able to get sleep. After four more weeks of constantly being woken up by Uriel , who was gifted with some impressive lungs might I add became bearable for Gray and Juvia.

This morning in particular Gray decided to let Juvia have a break , since Gray left his wife with Uriel the day before. Juvia decided to use this time to clean the house due to the last few weeks being a hassle she didn't have much time to straighten up the house. Juvia was cleaning off the bookshelves when she came across a photo album labeled our firsts , this photo album contained a picture of each of their first moments such as their first date , first kiss , first dance, etc.

Juvia picked up the photo album and sat on the couch

"Juvia can take a short break" said Juvia to herself as she began to open the album

Gray had Uriel in his arms as he came into to the living room

"What are you looking at ?" asked Gray sitting down next to his wife

"Our Firsts album" replied Juvia smiling at her husband

Gray loved Juvia's smile , her smile was one of things that attracted him to her.

"Gray look at this , does Gray remember when we went on our first date?" asked Juvia smiling brightly

"Of course I do" replied Gray rocking Uriel back and forth in his arms

 _ **Flashback**_

Juvia was currently talking to Lucy , Levy and Erza

"You and Gray seem to have gotten much closer Juvia" said Erza smiling

"Juvia and Gray have not gotten closer to be honest it seems like Gray doesn't like Juvia at all" said Juvia sadly

"But you two are always together" replied Lucy

"That is true Gray and Juvia have been taking missions together that is only because Juvia asks Gray to go on missions with her" explained Juvia

"Oh I see"replied Erza

Erza honestly felt bad for Juvia , Juvia only had eyes for Gray and now at the age of twenty two years old Juvia still felt the same feelings she felt for Gray since they first met.

Little did Juvia know , Gray had fallen in love with her as well. It took Gray sometime to understand the feelings he had for Juvia , part of his problem was his fear of getting to close to someone again.

Every time Gray has ever gotten close to someone , they always get hurt he didn't want the same thing to happen to Juvia.

Gray walked into the guild hall and began to walk over to the table where the girls were sitting

"Hey everyone" said Gray taking a seat next to Juvia

"Please excuse Juvia she just remembered there is something she needs to" said Juvia getting up from her seat

As Juvia walked out of the Guild hall , the girls couldn' t help but to feel bad for Juvia

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Lucy slapping Gray on the side of his head

"What the hell is wrong with you damn" replied Gray rubbing his head

"Gray come with me we need to talk" said Erza basically dragging Gray out of the Guild

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Gray

"You know Juvia is going to give up on you eventually , she has been openly expressing how she feels for you for years and you just push her to the side why is that ?" asked Erza placing a hand on Gray's shoulder

"I don't want to get to close to her" replied Gray looking depressed

"And why is that?" asked Erza slighty confused

"Everyone I ever loved has been taken from me , I can't let that happen again" replied Gray

Erza couldn't help to feel bad for Gray , Gray looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Gray was someone who rarely showed any emotion , and at the times he did show emotion Gray wouldn't be open to sharing.

"Gray you can't live life being afraid , life is too short to be afraid of something like that. Gray Juvia loves you , and you love her too Gray so why not give love a try. Juvia will never know that you feel the same way she does until you tell her." said Erza

"I'll think about it" replied Gray blushing

"Gray don't make your decision based off of what I said , listen to your heart" replied Erza walking back into the guild hall

"Listen to my heart" said Gray to himself walking home

As Gray walked home he couldn't help but to think about what Erza told him , she was totally right why should he have to be afraid to love life is too short for that. Gray knew that Juvia would probably give up on him eventually if he didn't hurry up and tell her how he felt , he felt terrible Juvia always had openly displayed her feelings for him and all he did was block out his feelings for her.

Gray knew what he needed to do ...

The next day Gray saw Juvia in the guild hall and asked her could they go for a walk so they could talk , Juvia was sort of reluctant but agreed in the end.

"What does Gray wish to discuss?" asked Juvia walking beside Gray

"Well..." replied Gray blushing

"Well..." said Juvia waiting on Gray to explain to her why he asked her to walk with him

"I was hoping we could talk about us" replied Gray blushing even harder

"Us?" asked Juvia confused

"Yeah ... Here lets sit down over here and talk" replied Gray walking over to a bench

Juvia sat down next to Gray

"Juvia I know that I have always pushed you away and brushed your feelings for me off , to be honest knowing someone had so much love and admiration for me scared the hell out of me. After a while I didn't find it so weird anymore , and I discovered that I had feelings for you. That made things awkward for me , you see everyone I have ever loved or cared about have been taken from me. I didn't want that to happen again , I can't go through something like that again." explained Gray

"Gray Juvia understands that fear , but Juvia has learned that you can't live in fear. Were both mages , our lives can be taken at any given moment but we can't wake up everyday and expect something bad to happen we have to live positively. Juvia worries about Gray whenever Gray goes on a mission, if something were to happen to Gray Juvia would probably just die. But Juvia can't let fear and worry rule her life , you can't enjoy life if your always living scared of what might happen." replied Juvia tearing up placing a hand on his cheek

Gray couldn't help to smile at the girl sitting next to him , she never would understand how much light she brought into his life.

Gray wiped the tears that fell from Juvia's eyes

"Juvia would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" asked Gray

"Juvia would love too" replied Juvia with a smile

Gray couldn't stop smiling , nor could Juvia that night

Gray and Juvia had a wonderful date , they spent the day visiting various shops around town and to finish the date off they had a portrait painted by Juvia's request so she would always have the memory.

"Gray doesn't think getting the portrait painted is silly anymore does he?" asked Juvia feeding Uriel

"Not at all Juvia , not at all" replied Gray smiling at his wife

 _ **Hey guys so sorry for the late update to Love , a lot of things in my personal life took away from my writing time but I am back I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys!**_

 _ **Next Chapter will be another blast from the past , it will be Gray's proposal to Juvia and Gray and Juvia's wedding day!**_

 _ **Make Sure You Follow Love So You Are Aware When I Upload!**_


	5. BFTP : Engagement & Wedding

Chapter 5

Engagement & Wedding

( _AN: Hey how are you guys? , I hope all is well with all of my readers and to any new comers welcome to Love I hope your enjoying so far. This chapter will contain two flashbacks , BFTP (Blast From The Past) Engagement & Wedding_ _, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)_

Gray watched as Juvia fed Uriel , he couldn't help but to think about how he never expected to ever get married or consider starting a family. Gray looked at the wedding ring on Juvia's left hand , it was a gorgeous snowflake shaped diamond ring.

Gray got up to grab the album that had their engagement picture and all of their wedding pictures

Juvia smiled when she saw the album in Gray's hand , she loved looking at all of their memories.

Gray flipped to the first page of the album which was their engagement photo , he knew it was one of Juvia's favorite pictures.

"Gray proposed to Juvia in the most beautiful way" said Juvia smiling burping Uriel

"If only you knew how nerve wrecking it was for me" replied Gray chuckling

"But it all worked out in the end , Juvia said yes" said Juvia giggling

 _ **Flashback**_

Gray decided that the perfect proposal would be at the beach , one thing to know about Juvia is that she loved the beach. She loved walking along the sand and watching the sunset , Gray thought it would also be the perfect place for an engagement photo .

Juvia and Gray were walking along the beach holding hands preparing to watch the sunset, Gray was so nervous it was ridiculous.

"Is Gray feeling alright ?" asked Juvia , worry feeling her voice

"No I'm fine come on lets keep walking I have a surprise" replied Gray smiling at Juvia

The couple continued to walk until they walked to a very secluded area , the surprise was a candle lit dinner.

"What's all this ?" asked Juvia smiling at her boyfriend

"I just wanted to do something special for you" replied Gray pulling out Juvia's seat

"Juvia truly appreciates what your doing for her , Gray is so sweet" said Juvia smiling

"Your welcome" replied Gray sitting down smiling back

The dinner consisted of steak , salad and wine , something Gray could handle preparing .

"Dinner looks good Gray did a good job" said Juvia cutting her steak

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks" replied Gray nervous

Juvia tasted her steak , the steak was tender and juicy Gray pulled off dinner.

"This is delicious" said Juvia cutting another piece of the steak

As the two continued to finish dinner they held conversation , Gray looked at the sky which had hues of blue and pink it was beautiful.

Gray got up and grabbed Juvia's hand , the two walked back to the shore line to watch the sunset.

As Juvia began to admire the sunset , Gray knew that the moment had to be now.

"Juvia" said Gray grabbing both of her hands

"Gray" replied Juvia smiling at him

Gray got down on one knee , Juvia covered one hand over her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Juvia you always talk about how I was the person who brought light into your life , but your the light that melted my frozen heart. It may have took me a while to figure this out , but I am so glad I did. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore , Juvia I want to spend the rest of my life with you . I say all that to ask , Juvia Lockser will you marry me?" asked Gray holding open a dark blue ring box with a beautiful snowflake shaped diamond ring.

"Of course Juvia will marry Gray" replied Juvia smiling as more tears fell from her eyes

Gray slid the ring on Juvia's left ring finger , after that moment he couldn't help but to smile this was someone he would be spending the rest of his life with.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"I am so happy Gray got someone to take the picture , it came out really beautiful" said Juvia rocking Uriel to sleep

"Yep it's a great memory to have" replied Gray kissing his wife's cheek

Gray flipped to the next page , it was a picture of Juvia at her bridal shower.

"Look at how young Juvia looks" said Juvia looking at the picture

"Juvia it's only been three years" replied Gray chuckling

"Three years is a long time" said Juvia giggling

Gray flipped until he saw the picture of Gajeel walking Juvia down the aisle

"Juvia you looked really beautiful" said Gray looking at his wife

"Thank you , Gray probably can't say the same about Juvia now she looks a mess" replied Juvia making emphasis on her hair and clothes

"Nope I still think you look beautiful" replied Gray smiling at his wife

 _ **Flashback**_

Gray and Juvia were going to get married on December eighteenth, the two were extremely excited about their wedding especially since they had the best party planners in all of Fairy Tail planning their wedding.

Juvia had asked if Erza and Mirajane could both help plan the wedding , just two years ago Erza and Mirajane planned Natsu and Lucy's wedding.

Natsu and Lucy's wedding looked like something from a magazine , it was a gorgeous ceremony held right in front of a Rainbow Sakura tree on the night of the festival.

Gray and Juvia sat in their living room , avoiding Mirajane and Erza like the plague for the day. The two needed time to themselves , since the two announced their engagement they hadn't been able to spend anytime together especially as the date of December eighteenth was approaching. Mirajane and Erza were driving the couple crazy , Natsu and Lucy explained that they experienced the same thing but in the end it worked out.

"Erza is driving me crazy" said Gray placing an arm around Juvia's shoulder

"Same , Juvia never knew how hard wedding planning could be" replied Juvia laying her head down on Gray's shoulder.

 _ **December 18**_ _ **th**_

As Juvia walked down the aisle beside Gajeel , her nerves began to get worse Juvia could not believe today was the day she would be marrying the love of her life.

Seeing Gray smile at her helped Juvia's nerves begin to fade away , Juvia smiled back at Gray tearing up in the process.

Juvia was so happy when Gajeel agreed to walk her down the aisle , it brought tears to her eyes.

When the two finally made it down the aisle Juvia was given away by Gajeel , Juvia turned and gave Gajeel a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Juvia then joined hands with Gray

"You look beautiful" mouthed Gray

"Gray doesn't look too bad himself" Juvia mouthed back

It was now time to say their vows , this was the moment the couple had been waiting on.

" Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Juvia to be my wife. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live" said Gray smiling at Juvia

" Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Gray to be my husband. I am proud to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live" replied Juvia smiling back at Gray

Juvia slid Gray's wedding ring on and Gray did the same to Juvia

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife , you may now kiss the bride" said the officiant

This was the moment Gray had been waiting for all day , the two shared a really sweet kiss.

"May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Gray Fullbuster" said the officiant

The entire Guild cheered and applauded

Gray and Juvia were finally one , and they were both extremely excited to begin their lives together.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Even though Erza and Mirajane stressed us out , the wedding was still a success" said Gray looking at a picture of them kissing after the officiant allowed them to.

"Yes Gray and Juvia's wedding was absolutely beautiful" replied Juvia smiling

Uriel began to whimper

"Uh oh someone needs a diaper change" said Juvia carrying her daughter to her nursery

Gray continued to look at the pictures in the album and smiled

Gray loved his life , he wouldn't trade it for the world .

 _ **Blast from the past chapters are over (Whew!) , we probably won't have another one for a little while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter , I am not the best at writing wedding vows so I chose one I saw on a wedding site. The next chapter of Love should be posted soon , I am going to start getting ideas gathered. Well I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you soon!**_

 _ **Make sure you follow Love , so you will know the exact moment when I upload a new installment !**_


	6. Snow day & Surprises & First Appointment

Chapter 6 : Snow days & Surprises & First Appointment

Story 1

Snow days & Surprises

It was the sixth of December and the Fullbuster's were getting ready to go outside and play in the snow with Uriel , this would be her very first snow and Gray and Juvia were very excited . Juvia and Gray had discussed the night before that it was finally time for them to show Uriel the snow and how much fun it could be.

The Night Before

Juvia was laying in bed waiting on Gray to get Uriel to sleep

"Finally" said Gray walking into their bedroom

"Uriel loves to give daddy a hard time huh?" replied Juvia giggling

"Yes she does that just proves that she's your daughter" said Gray chuckling as he climbed into bed

"Uriel gets her stubbornness from Gray all day long" replied Juvia

"Oh says herself" said Gray rolling his eyes

"Hush anyway did Wendy say that it's going to snow?" asked Juvia snuggling up next to Gray

"Yep she said it's going to be the perfect amount to play in , perfect for Ur" replied Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia

"Juvia is glad , Uriel needs to experience the snow" said Juvia smiling

"You're right she does , she's gonna love it" replied Gray starting to get excited

"Since we have a fun day ahead of us , let's get rest" suggested Juvia

"I'm all for getting some shut eye" replied Gray chuckling

Gray kissed Juvia

"Goodnight babe" said Gray laying down

"Goodnight Gray Juvia loves you" replied Juvia laying down on her side of their bed

"I love you too babe goodnight" said Gray cutting the lights off

Currently

"Did Gray bundle Uriel up?" asked Juvia walking into their bedroom

"Yep she has her snow pants , boots, hat , gloves , scarf and coat. Babe don't worry she's only going outside the house not to the north pole" replied Gray picking up his giggling daughter

Juvia rolled her eyes

"Juvia knows she just wants her baby girl to be warm the plus side is that she looks adorable" said Juvia smiling at her baby girl

"Very true" replied Gray passing Uriel to his wife

Once Gray put on all of his winter gear that Juvia insisted on him wearing , the Fullbuster family headed off to begin their day of fun.

Uriel sat down on the snowy ground and picked up some of the white cold snow.

Uriel pointed at the snow in her hand

"It's snow princess" said Gray chuckling

Uriel began to squish the snow between her gloved fingers , once it crumbled she picked up some more snow and did the same thing.

Gray rolled the snow into a ball and passed it to Uriel

"Look Uriel daddy made a snow ball for you" said Juvia smiling

Uriel looked at the ball of snow with confusion , then Uriel thought of the toy ball that she had and threw the snowball which ended up hitting Gray in the face.

Juvia giggled

"Princess that wasn't very nice" said Gray wiping the snow off his face

Uriel began to giggle and threw another snowball at daddy

"Ok mama's baby no more throwing snowballs at daddy" said Juvia taking the snowball from Uriel

Uriel listened to her mommy and went back to squishing snow between her fingers , with every squish came a giggle from the little Fullbuster.

"Uriel is really enjoying the snow huh" said Juvia smiling at her daughter

"Yeah she is" replied Gray smiling at his wife

As the day went on the Fullbuster family had tons of fun , now it was time to build a snow family.

As Gray was rolling the base of the first snowman , Juvia began to feel nauseous.

"Gray Juvia isn't feeling too well , Juvia needs to lay down for a moment" said Juvia

"If your not feeling good go lie down , we will be ok until you feel up to coming back out" replied Gray picking up Uriel

"Thanks , sorry Juvia is messing things up" said Juvia looking down

"No no health comes first , don't worry we'll still be out here now go" replied Gray kissing his wife's cheek

"Alright bye bye baby girl , daddy is going to make sure Ur has fun" said Juvia kissing her daughter's cheek

Juvia pecked Gray on the lips

"Juvia should be back out in an hour" said Juvia walking towards the door

Once Juvia went inside she ran to the bathroom

"Juvia can't be Uriel isn't even one yet"

Juvia took a box of pregnancy tests out of the cabinet drawer , she was so nervous.

Another baby would be a blessing but were they ready for another little one , Juvia was unsure how Gray would take the news if in fact the test result was positive.

Juvia took the test and awaited the results , Juvia was so nervous her hand was shaking .

Once the timer went off Juvia felt a wave of nervousness , anxiety and excitement come over her.

When she picked up the test she observed two blue lines , meaning she was pregnant.

Juvia was so excited yet nervous , after what they had been through trying to conceive their first child the fact that she was pregnant for the second time was something she never expected to happen to her.

Juvia decided to take a nap before going back outside , one thing Juvia knew is that pregnancy did drain her a lot so sleep was a good idea before attempting to go back outside to return to the fun with her husband and daughter .

After her hour long nap Juvia went back outside , to her surprise Gray had three snowman already made.

"Uriel fell asleep huh" said Juvia walking back outside

"Yeah she had a lot of fun out here today" replied Gray holding his sleeping daughter

"Juvia is glad , Juvia sees Gray had fun as well " said Juvia playing with her daughter's hair

"Yeah sorry I finished them without you" replied Gray chuckling

"That's ok but Juvia wants to add something to her snowman" said Juvia walking over to the snowmen

Juvia walked over and placed the pregnancy test in the snowman's hand

"Juvia are you telling me what I think your telling me?" asked Gray excitement filling his voice

"Yep were expecting another little one" replied Juvia smiling tears brimming her eyes

Gray hugged his wife the best way he possibly could holding his sleeping daughter

"Gray our family is growing" said Juvia smiling

"Yep and I am happy that it is" replied Gray with a huge smile on his face

"Do you think were ready for another little one?" asked Juvia unsure

"Of course we are , don't worry we have each other and enough love to go around" replied Gray with a smile

"Juvia loves Gray" said Juvia

"I love you too" Gray leaning in to kiss his wife

Story 2

December

First Appointment

Juvia and Gray were at their first appointment , this appointment was to find out if everything with this pregnancy was going to go well and also to see how far along Juvia was.

" you are around seven weeks pregnant , that means that you conceived around early November" said smiling at Juvia and Gray

"Wow so Juvia was pregnant for longer than she thought" replied Juvia giggling

"It happens , I have had patients come in and already be three months down and not be aware that they were pregnant" said Dr. May preparing the ultrasound machine

"How does that happen?" asked Gray sort of confused

"Well some women don't experience symptoms early on , some women don't even have morning sickness. Speaking of symptoms have you had any " replied grabbing the gel

"Well the only thing Juvia could say is she has been feeling nauseous but Juvia hasn't thrown up" answered Juvia

"Is that anything we should worry about ?" asked Gray holding Juvia's hand

"No that's not an uncommon symptom" replied while applying the gel to Juvia's stomach

Once the gel was spread started the ultrasound , after moving the wand around she discovered something wonderful.

"Mr. and your having a set of healthy twins" said smiling at the couple

"Twins?" replied both Gray and Juvia surprise filling their voices

"Yep identical twins" replied giggling at their reaction

Juvia couldn't stop smiling nor could Gray , the fact that they were even having more children was amazing this time there wasn't even a struggle to get them there.

"Let's here the heartbeats , here's baby number one's heartbeat" said pressing a button on the machine

The heartbeat was strong , just hearing that sound made the two parent's happy.

"Now for baby number two's heartbeat" pressing another button on the machine

The second heart beat was just as strong , this made Juvia and Gray even more happy.

Gray and Juvia were so happy their family was growing so fast , they couldn't wait until their two new editions were born.

(Hey you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Love and if your new welcome , I got a new laptop for Christmas so updates should happen faster. Another thing that would help me update faster is if you all would leave your ideas for chapters , if I have ideas from you guys I will have ideas to piggy back off of . Make sure to follow Love if you haven't already so you are updated whenever I update and also leave a review with baby name suggestions for the twins leave both girl and boy name suggestions you guys won't know the genders until next chapter, I will talk to you all in the next installment of Love)


	7. Moving Day & Twin Genders Revealed

Chapter 7 : Moving Day &Twin Genders Revealed

" _ **Double The Giggles , Double The Grins. Double The Trouble , When Your Blessed With Twins."**_

 _ **AN: Hey Guys this is a re upload for Chapter 7 , I decided to add another story to this chapter because I feel bad about how short it was and the idea came to me when I woke up this morning. So this will be a two parter , love you all please enjoy!**_

 **Moving Day**

 **March**

Today was the day that the Fullbuster couple would be moving from their two bedroom home into their new home that fit the size of their growing family , Juvia was currently three months pregnant with the twins even though her belly was the same size as it was when she was 5 months pregnant with Uriel . The doctor told her that this was because it was her second pregnancy and also because she was pregnant with twins. Besides the bigger belly recently she began to have the symptom she hadn't had in the beginning , morning sickness.

Lucy who was currently six months pregnant with her son , told Juvia to try some prenatal vitamins that helped her ease the frustration of morning sickness. Juvia tried them and they had helped her manage her morning sickness a lot better.

Today Juvia was feeling fine she was relaxed and ready to go , they had dropped Uriel by Mira and Laxxus's house the night before. Mirajane was happy because this would be her way to help her husband grow on the idea of having a baby of their own soon.

The couple had gotten the majority of things packed up , they had one last room to pack up and then they would ready to go.

Juvia and Gray were in Uriel's room packing up the remainder of boxes their daughter's clothes , toys and decor , one thing to know about Juvia was her organization skills were very good. Juvia made sure that she labeled each and every box , she knew that this would help make things easier when they were unpacking.

After about two hours Uriel's room was completely packed up , and there were only a few more things that needed to be loaded on to the moving truck.

"You ready?" asked Gray loading the last of the moving truck

"Give Juvia five minutes , she wants to make sure we have everything" she replied with a smile

Gray smiled back at his wife "That's a good idea , I'll be out here come out when your ready"

Once Gray left out , Juvia decided to walk around the home they would be leaving.

Juvia stood in each room of the house that was now empty and reminisced on the memories they made in this house.

The kitchen brought her back to the time when they had just moved in together she was still learning to cook , and she finally was able to make Gray something edible.

The living room brought back the memory of the tears she shed when trying to conceive , she couldn't help but smile and place her hand on her protruding belly. Not only was she pregnant again , but with twins.

She walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom , she smiled at the memory of finding out that she was pregnant for the first and second time.

The last room she walked into was her daughter's bedroom , this is where her water birth took place. She remembered holding her first born in her arms , it was one of her happiest memories.

As Juvia stepped out of the house , she looked at it one more time and smiled.

"Now it's time to make more memories , at our new home"

 **Twin Genders Reveal**

 **March**

Today was the day that the Fullbuster twins would finally be called by their names , opposed to baby 1 and baby 2. Juvia was so excited she honestly couldn't help but think that this was all a dream , she never expected to blessed with another child let alone twins.

Juvia was so excited that she bought Uriel a shirt that said big sister in baby blue letters , she couldn't wait to see the interaction her children would have.

"Excited ?" asked Gray holding his sleeping daughter in his arms

She smiled and replied "Yeah Juvia can't help it , Juvia can't wait to know the babies genders"

Gray leaned over and pecked his wife on the lips

A knock on the door of the ultrasound room was heard

"Come in" said Gray holding his wife's hand

The ultrasound technician greeted the couple with a smile "Good morning I am Ashely I will be your technician for today?"

Juvia replied back with a warm smile "Nice to meet you Ashely , I am Juvia and this is my husband Gray and my daughter Uriel"

Gray shook hands with Ashley

Ashely giggled looking at a sleeping Uriel ,

"The excitement knocked big sis out huh"

The couple couldn't help but to laugh

"Alright lets find out what the genders of the twins are" said Ashely setting up the machine

Juvia couldn't help but flinch as Ashely applied the cold gel to her belly

As she waved the fetal doppler she stopped finding baby #1 , Ashely smiled as she clicked to zoom in on the first twin.

"Baby #1 everything looks good , I am going to play the heartbeat now" said Ashely clicking a button

The couple smiled hearing the strong heartbeat on the machine , it was music to their ears.

Ashely smiled "Heartbeat is very strong , any guesses before I tell you the gender of the first twin?"

"I think this one is a girl" replied Gray with confidence

Juvia shook her head no "I think boy , this baby's kicks are strong"

Ashely smiled and gave the answer "Boy"

Juvia smiled "Juvia knew it"

Gray smiled , even though he thought the baby would be a girl he was so excited that he would have a little boy.

Ashely scanned Juvia's belly again , and confirmed that baby #2 was just as healthy as baby #1.

"Guesses?" asked Ashely

Both parents answered at the same time "Girl"

Ashely smiled and answered "You both are right it's a girl congratulations"

Juvia and Gray shared a kiss

After their appointment Gray and Julia headed to a baby store , Juvia wanted to get somethings since they knew what the genders of their twins were.

Juvia picked out so many adorable decorations for the nursery , they decided to wait to decorate once they found out the genders of their twins. She also bought a ton of baby boy clothes and a few things for baby girl , since she still had things from when Uriel was a baby.

As Juvia and Gray were shopping they spotted an extremely pregnant Lucy , she was currently in final trimester of her pregnancy.

"Lucy" called Juvia waving at her friend

She pushed her cart over to the Fullbuster couple and hugged Juvia and Gray "Hey Juvia and Gray , how did the appointment go?"

"Everything went well , were having a girl and a boy" replied Juvia

Lucy smiled "That's exciting guys , congratulations"

"Where's Pyro?" asked Gray passing Uriel her juice

She answered with a sigh "With Nashi at the toy store , she was having a fit"

"Not excited about baby brother?" Asked Juvia looking at more clothes for the twins

Lucy giggled

"I guess not , every time we bring him up she shakes her head no and says no baby brother"

"Maybe she wanted a sister instead" said Gray chucking

"Natsu seems to think so too " she replied giggling

Lucy hugged everyone "Well I am going to go check out , we need to get home see you all later"

"Bye" said Juvia and Gray

Once the couple arrived home they decided to begin decorating the twin's nursery

The nursery was painted white Juvia wanted it that way the nursery could be gender neutral , which worked out in their favor.

The nursery colors were going to be light blue with hints of lavender , it was such a pretty color combo. Gray set up the cribs and Juvia placed the bedding in the inside of the cribs.

After about a few hours Juvia and Gray were almost done with the twin's room , they just had two things to add.

"Ok now for the final touches" said Juvia smiling placing one of each over the each of the cribs

Gray wrapped a arm around Juvia's waist and smiled "Perfect"

"A letter M and a letter S" she said with a smile

Gray placed a hand on her belly

"M for Mika and S for Silver"

The babies kicked

"They must like their names huh" said Gray lowering down to kiss her belly

Juvia placed her hand over her belly

"I can't wait to meet them"

"Me neither" he replied

AN : Hey there first and foremost I wanted to thank Katiekat2001 & the guest who left baby names , Silver and Mika were perfect. If you read my Valentines Day Fic , in my update I talked about a new story please disregard the baby on the door step title . I am not going to be releasing that story yet , I am going to be releasing a new story though called "University Life - Freshman Year". I am excited to write about all of my favorite ships , as much as I love Gruvia I want to have a story where I can show my love for Gale , Gruvia , Nalu & Jerza. This story will be all about eight teens embarking on their journey to freedom. This story is going to be split into different P.O.V's at times during certain chapters , I am so excited to start this story. Make sure you follow me , that way once I release the first chapter you will be notified. Spring Break (April 10th - 16th) is when I am releasing the first three chapters which means don't look forward to any updates for Love between this week or next week. I will be working on this new story , so I will be devoting a lot of time to getting at least three chapters done between this week and next week. I love you all , make sure that you follow Love so once I update you will be notified . I will talk to you guys later!


	8. Our Good Memories Outweigh Our Bad Ones

Chapter 8 : "Our Good Memories Outweigh Our Bad Ones"

6 months pregnant

It was currently 4:00 AM and Gray Fullbuster had been woken out of his sleep by a nightmare, tears streamed down his face as the images of the night terror flooded his memory. Today was the day Juvia saved his life and died for him, Gray couldn't help but stare at his wife's sleeping figure as he watched as her chest rose and fell.

Juvia woke up to find her husband looking down

"Gray what's the matter?" asked Juvia struggling to sit up

Gray laid his head on his wife's lap as best he could with her belly in the way, "Today…" he replied tears still streaming down his face.

Gray continued his sentence, "Today is the day ….. you sacrificed your life to save mine".

Tears began to fall from her eyes, "Juvia forgot that was today" she replied stroking his hair.

"I know we normally don't say much about what happened but I had a nightmare," said Gray wiping the tears that continued to fall sitting up.

Juvia grabbed Gray's face

"In the nightmare, we took Uriel, Mika, and Silver to the park, we were playing and having a great time until the four of you disappeared. The next thing I knew I was holding your lifeless body in my arms, begging you to wake up just as I did before," explained Gray placing a hand on his wife's large belly.

Juvia was finding it hard to speak, she couldn't help but feel terrible about what happened. She was lucky that she was alive living alongside the man she loved, she could only imagine how Gray's life would be if she hadn't been saved by Wendy.

Juvia began to remember when Gray died to save her life, it was a bad memory that Gray could barely remember but for Juvia it was one of her most vivid bad memories.

More tears fell from Juvia's eyes, "Gray Juvia is so sorry" said Juvia pulling her husband close

"Juvia you're here and alive there is no need to be sorry, this day just reminds me of what happened I don't blame you at all if you were in my shoes you wouldn't." he replied wiping her tears

"Gray Juvia has been in your shoes, I know you don't remember but you did the same for Juvia"

Gray knew exactly what she was referring to, even though he only remembered bits and pieces of the memory that were so vivid in her mind.

"From time to time Juvia has nightmares about that very moment, but then she wakes up relieved to find you right next to her. Juvia knows we both have bad memories but we can't allow them to outweigh our good ones, and we have so many amazing memories Gray" said Juvia trying her best to smile.

Gray smiled back at his wife, she was right they had so many good memories that could outweigh the bad ones.

"Juvia wants you to name one of our good memories," said Juvia rubbing her belly as one of the twins kicked

"Oh… what about when we purchased our first home together?" asked Gray placing a hand over his wife's.

"Yep Juvia remembers how many missions we had to take just to buy that house, but it was well worth it." she replied

"Yeah we made memories in that house, we conceived and brought our first born daughter into the world in that house and we conceived Mika and Silver there as well."

"All good memories, what about our honeymoon that was a great memory"

"Yeah we were at the beach for the whole week, my favorite part was the sexy swimming suits that you packed for each day"

Juvia playfully hit his shoulder, "Well Gray will be waiting a while before he can see Juvia in those again".

"You could still wear them now if you want, the baby bump would make them even sexier" he replied placing a hand on her belly

"Gray is sweet but no, Gray that wasn't your only favorite part was it?"

"Of course not, my favorite part of our honeymoon was spending time with you no distractions or nosy guild mates"

"Juvia can agree with Gray on that one"

"Feel better?" asked Juvia

Gray kissed his wife's cheek, "Much thanks, Juv"

"That's what Juvia is here for" she replied with a smile

"I am glad your here"

"Forever and always"


End file.
